


And all you create (And all you destroy)

by LiesAreInTheBlood



Series: The Wars We Try to Fight Alone [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Unintentional) fluff, Dream isn’t feeling very nice, Kind of? Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesAreInTheBlood/pseuds/LiesAreInTheBlood
Summary: Jschlatt has to leave, but the world couldn’t stop him from giving advice to someone that needs it.This is a branch off where Dream and Jschlatt just wanna be friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Wars We Try to Fight Alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	And all you create (And all you destroy)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Eclipse(Pink Floyd)
> 
> This is purely for entertainment. I really don’t want to see people pushing myself or other creators because they don’t like what’s written. And if Dream or Jschlatt change their stance on fanfics, I will remove this.  
> Please be respectful.
> 
> Otherwise— just enjoy!

It’s colder this winter than it has ever been.

Although, Jschlatt isn’t sure if that’s just him or not.  
He glances back over to Dream just to be sure, but the boy seems a little preoccupied with drowning himself in guilt.

It’s been nearly a year since Dream waged an all-consuming war on the land of L’Manberg. Nearly a year since the Revolution’s spiraling defeat— and, consequently, nearly a year since Dream’s infamous killing of TommyInnit.

They both would have been lying if they said it hadn’t left a mark.  
And suddenly, he snaps in the silence.

“We both knew the rules! I won, fair and square, even gave him his damn land _back_!” He pauses, licks his lips, presses his hand to his mask.  
His voice is despair when he speaks again.  
“Why does it hurt so badly?”

And the worst part is, Jschlatt, in all his years of roaming and preaching his wisdom, _Jschlatt_ — doesn’t have an answer.

Instead, he swallows. And thinks. Of Wilbur, who he’d cast out, of Tommy too, and the rest of them, who he may have never laid a hand on, but still hurt.

And then he begins. His voice cracks, and he lets it.

“I don’t regret some of them, you know.” Dream glances over, and turns the mask in his hands. He lets it distract him, just a little, before continuing.

“The ones that I hurt, I mean. But most of them—most of them, I do. And I think that stays, you know, that feeling—“ The boy exhales finishes his sentence, and kicks his feet out over the ledge.

“Like you can’t make up for it, and you just can’t breathe.”

Jschlatt laughs, wry, and cruel.  
“But we’ve both done things, and we both know what would have happened if we didn’t. And that—that, makes it ok, for now.” He looks out over the dawn. “Look at them here. They’ve all forgiven you, us.”

And he smiles back at this boy, who is cruel, and kind, and _hopeful_ , finally.

“Just forgive yourself. Because at the end of the day, it’s only you, that can make that choice.”

For a moment, the silence stretches out, unbearable. And they just listen, until they both can hear the echo of cheers, and shouts, and _happiness_.

Dream grins then, and tugs his mask back on, until he’s as dead-faced as ever. He ender-pearls back down into the valley, into the distance, and Jschlatt doesn’t wait to see him land.

They don’t say goodbye.  
But he’ll be back.

And maybe, next time, he’ll wear something a little warmer.


End file.
